


I Can Only Feel You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: The Spell That Hides You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immorality, Invisibility, Love, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After the events "Can't Find You": Alec and Magnus head to Institute to brainstorm with the gang.  Secrets are revealed and plans are made.





	I Can Only Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series: The Spell That Hides You.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for any comments and kudos. 
> 
> <3 Ash

Magnus and Alec walked into the Institute holding hands. The sensation was strange for Magnus because he could feel Alec's hand in his, but couldn't see him. Alec's siblings were at a conference table discussing something the couple couldn't hear. Isabelle saw them first as she ran out of her seat to bear hug Alec. The sight was comical for Magnus, to him Isabelle was hugging and interacting with air. 

"I was so worried when Magnus called me this morning, Big Brother. Don't scare me like that again. I'm glad you're okay." 

Alec kissed her forehead before he detached from her embrace. 

"I wouldn't say I'm okay, Izzy. We have a problem. You see, I wasn't missing this morning. I was in bed when he called you, but Magnus can't see or hear me. Although the fact you can see me clears up a few things."

"What do you mean he can't see you?" Jace asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'm not sure how to be more descriptive than that. Magnus can only see or hear me when we're on the phone. Voice or video call."

Magnus huffed in annoyance, "Could we video call Alexander and put him on one of the many screens in this building, so I'm not missing part of the conversation?"

Isabelle took the initiative and set up the call. Once Alec was on screen, Magnus finally relaxed. He loved that he could still feel Alec, but he missed the way he smelled and the sound of his voice. Magnus knew he shouldn't be too upset. They had spent days apart before, but this was different. Magnus didn't know when he'd have Alec back properly. 

"Ah, there's the face I love so much. Although, the screen doesn't do you justice." 

The red tint that appeared on Alec's cheeks made his heart flutter. He closed his eyes to compose himself. He remembered that in a few decades this would be his life. His love would be buried alongside his family, and he'd be alone with the blank space Alec used to occupy. Magnus felt an arm snake around his waist. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Alec. 

Alec cleared his throat and asked, "Guys, could you leave the room for a second?"

Magnus watched Jace nod as the group of Shadowhunters left him alone with his boyfriend. An invisible hand found its way to Magnus' cheek. 

"Magnus, babe, what's wrong? And don't you dare say that nothing's wrong. I know you better than that." 

He sighed, "This will be my life soon, Alexander. Normally, I don't let the immortality issue bother me. I'm so lucky to have you for any amount of time I'm allowed. Your side of the bed will soon be empty for real. In a few decades, this Institute will be run by your descendants and the new family I've created will only be a memory." 

"Babe..." 

"I don't regret choosing you or this life. Not a single negative thought has crossed my mind, Alexander. I knew what I was signing up for when I pursued you."

"Regardless, it doesn't make it easier for you. I don't know what is in store for us. No one knows what happens after death, but I can promise you, my love for you is a constant in the universe." 

Magnus pouted slightly, "You can't talk like that when I can't take you home and ravish you." 

"Let's figure out how to undo whatever spell is being used, and I promise, I'll take a day off just for you." 

"How did I end up with such a handsome and responsible man? I'll get the gang. Stay right here, Alexander. I don't want your face to leave that screen for any reason."

Alec laughed in response, "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

______________________________________________________________ 

Alec watched Magnus leave the room. His heart hurt from their conversations. He had his reservations about their relationship at the start, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone other than that handsome warlock. If there was a way for him to be a Shadowhunter and immortal, he'd do it in a heartbeat. That was the ongoing battle in Alec's mind: could he give up being a Shadowhunter someday for an eternity with his boyfriend? Magnus would never ask that of him, but there were nights where he looked over at the man who changed his life and feel heartbroken their time had a limit.

Alec was their limit. He had been talking to a few warlocks to see if there was a possibility of becoming immortal. None of them seemed to have answers or want to help a Shadowhunter. He kept this a secret from Magnus because he didn't want to get his hopes up. What if one of those warlocks were trying to punish him for approaching them? They could have put the spell on him without him knowing. He had to be the reason for their current predicament.

When he saw the group walk back in, he blurted out, "This may be all my fault." 

"How could this be your fault, big brother?" Isabelle curious why her brother would feel this way. 

"I've been keeping something from everyone in this room. I arranged meetings with different warlocks over the past month. I made it look like Institute business, so no one would question me."

He saw Magnus' eyes narrow as his jaw dropped slightly, "To do what exactly, Alexander? Why would you need to meet with other warlocks when you have one in your bed?"

"Magnus, don't get jealous. I only went to another warlock to ask a question I couldn't ask you, yet. " 

"Oh, is that all? You didn't trust me enough, so you asked my people instead. Do you realize that some of them hate Shadowhunters enough to kill? Something could've happened to you! You're lucky I can't see you, Alexander." 

Alec gave Izzy a pleading look.

"Magnus, let's figure out what Alec wanted before we get upset with him?" 

Magnus crossed his arms, "I suppose that's only fair."

He looked around at this family, the people he loved more than life itself. Alec knew he owed them an explanation, but would they understand?

"Fine, I'll start from the beginning. No interruptions. Deal?"

All the Shadowhunters agreed while Magnus sarcastically replied, "You're not really in the position to make demands, sweetheart." 

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. The reason I didn't tell you was I couldn't risk getting your hopes up. A month ago, we were on a date, and you made a comment about how forever with me would never be enough. I knew what you meant. That night, after you fell asleep, I kept thinking what it would it take to be with you forever. If I told you, you'd spend all your time consumed with the idea. All the moments we've had over the month wouldn't have happened."

Alec noticed his boyfriend's hurt expression change to one of understanding, "You were looking for a way to become immortal. Weren't you, Alexander?" 

"Yes, I wanted to know if there was a way for me to be a Shadowhunter and immortal. You'd never ask me to give up my job because you know how much I love protecting people. The idea that I'm going to leave you has been keeping me up at night. Trying to decide if I love you more than I love being a Shadowhunter. Do I love you more than I love myself? If I did, then I could just ask Raphael to turn me. And for the record, I may be in bed with a warlock, but you know damn well that you're more than a warlock to me. You're the love of my life, so don't reduce yourself to a tool of the Institute. I don't, so you shouldn't either."

"Fair enough, but Raphael wouldn't dare turn you, even if you asked with your written permission. And you'd never put him in that position. I know you better than you think. You'd never be happy as a vampire." 

Alec sighed in agreement. The idea of consuming blood wasn't appealing nor did he want to interfere with the pseudo-father-son relationship Magnus had with Raphael. 

"I fail to see how you wanting immortality makes the current situation your fault. If they wanted to punish you why are you allowed to see and hear Magnus? I feel it would be the other way around if your speculation were right," Clary interjected.

"Biscuit has made a good point. You may have ruffled a few feathers, but this seems like a punishment for me. We need to focus on my enemies, which is a long tiresome list."

Jace took out a piece of paper, "Let's start with the most recent. We may need to bring Simon in on this. As annoying as he is, if the list is as long as you say, we'll need the extra hands."

"Blondie, that's not a bad idea. Raphael, too. I don't remember much of the 1970's. And Alexander, don't think we've put the immortality topic to rest."

"Wouldn't dream it would be that easy." 

Magnus' raised his left eyebrow, "What was that, darling? Are you getting cheeky with me?" 

"Never," Alec replied in his typical deadpanned fashion, "now let's figure out which spell was cast. I want that day off with you."

Magnus smiled before he grabbed his phone, "Oh, we must not forget Catarina. She and Ragnor knew more about me than anyone."

Alec watched his boyfriend explain the situation to his oldest friend. They would figure this out. Their relationship survived situations that would break others, a little spell wouldn't destroy them. He knew it.


End file.
